Cyan Sung-Sun
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = February 17''Bleach'' Official Character Book UNMASKED, character file 99 | gender = Female | height = 154 cm (5'0½") | weight = 41 kg (90 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation = Tier Harribel's Fracción Arrancar #56 | previous team = Números | partner = Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = None | resurrección = Anaconda | manga debut = Volume 32, Chapter 282 | anime debut = Episode 166 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Ayumi Sena | english voice = Karen Strassman | spanish voice = }} , originally incorrectly romanized as Sun-Sun, is the 56th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Tier Harribel's three female Fracción. Appearance Sung-Sun is a slender female Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wears two thin belts that cross cross around her waist. The position of her Hollow hole is still unknown. Her Zanpakutō has been shown to be a three-pronged sai, which she conceals under the sleeves of her outfit. As an Adjuchas classed Hollow, she appeared as a lavender snake like creature with pink and black eyes. Her mask sat on top of her head with earring like pieces on both sides. During the seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, her mask changes shape. The protrusions over her right eye are thicker and are connected to a length of fabric that drapes over the right side of her head and her right shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 Her long white dress now has a long slit that extends from her upper thigh. The hem of her dress consists of black fur. Personality Sung-Sun appears to be the most composed, mature, and intelligent of Harribel's Fracción, often advising her fellow Fracción, Apacci and Mila Rose, to stop arguing, as it makes them look weak, then chiding their angry responses. She has a sort of snobbish attitude toward her fellow teammates and complains when they get in her way during combat. She easily gets them riled up by taunting them and putting her hand in their faces as if she's ignoring them.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 9 She has a habit of covering her mouth with one of her long sleeves and has an incomprehensible look in her eyes when doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 2 She seems to embody old-fashioned Japanese values (such as ladies covering their mouths to hide exposed teeth during actions such as laughter). History Prior to becoming a Números, Sung-Sun was a snake-like Hollow. Sung-Sun, along with Franceska Mila Rose, was part of Harribel's group before Sōsuke Aizen recruited her. When Harribel saves Emilou Apacci, she introduces her to Sung-Sun and Mila Rose and asks her to join them. Later, she chased down a Hollow with Apacci and Mila Rose, which ended in an argument.Bleach anime; Episode 284 When Harribel was confronted by Baraggan's court, Sung-Sun witnessed Harribel cutting down a Hammerhead Hollow and rejecting Baraggan's offer to join him or leave. Sometime later, back at the base, they were interrupted by the appearance of the same Hammerhead Hollow (now an Arrancar) who proceeded to attack them. Harribel appeared and told her companions to run. Sung-Sun escaped with the others, but was convinced by Apacci to return and help Harribel. They do so, but are quickly defeated by the Hammerhead Arrancar, leaving Harribel to continue fighting alone. Just when Harribel was about to be killed, Aizen appears and dispatches the Hammerhead Hollow. Plot Hueco Mundo arc Sung-Sun stands alongside Tier Harribel, Franceska Mila Rose, and Emilou Apacci, observing the battle between Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, apparently being shaken by the Spiritual Pressure given off by Grimmjow's Resurrección along with her two fellow Fracción. As the battle intensifies between the two, Harribel responds to her Fracción's unease by stating that being afraid of an Espada's released form is simply a natural reaction.Bleach manga; Chapter 282, pages 1-4 Fake Karakura Town arc Later she, Apacci, and Mila Rose appear alongside Harribel in the fake Karakura Town along with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 9-11 After the pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society are successfully defended and four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción are killed''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 328, pages 1-9, all the other Fracción pair up against a Shinigami and begin to battle. Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose team up against Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 17-21 However, Matsumoto decides to take on all three, while her captain handles Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 14 During the fight, Sung-Sun tells her teammates not to touch the ash made by Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko. After cutting Apacci's arm using Haineko's Shikai, Matsumoto attempts an ash twister to surround the trio. Sung-Sun, along with her comrades, created a triple Cero blast to get out of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, pages 6-14 Matsumoto is then quickly pummeled down by Apacci alone. However, the fight is interrupted when Apacci is blasted by an unknown attacker,Bleach manga; Chapter 333, pages 14-19 who is revealed to be Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter 334, page 2 When Hinamori appears, Sung-Sun opts for Apacci's idea of rushing the two Lieutenants, and in mid-charge they get ensnared in the Kidō Net that Hinamori placed around Rangiku while still concealing her presence. Before she, Mila Rose or Apacci can react, the three of them are engulfed in a massive explosion caused by Momo applying her Zanpakutō, Tobiume, to the Kidō Net''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 334, pages 15-19; but they survive by releasing their Zanpakutō, and thus regenerating themselves.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 16-18 They then activate their "Quimera Parca" ability, which forms a new chimera-like creature''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 335, pages 19-21 (which they name "Ayon").Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3 Seconds later, Ayon charges at Rangiku and defeats her with a single attack, tearing off the right side of her abdomen.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 5-8 Momo attempts to heal her, but Ayon proves to be far too powerful and defeats her with one single attack as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, pages 14-17 Numerous Gotei 13 lieutenants show up in an attempt to stop the beast, but all of them are defeated quickly.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 18 - Chapter 337, page 17 However, Captain Commander Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Ayon with his cane.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 19-20 After Captain Commander Yamamoto finished Ayon off with his Shikai; Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun attempted an attack on Yamamoto, but he defeated all 3 of the fraccion with a single Shikai attack and they fell to the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 3-7 The material world transfer that was performed by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi switched Karakura Town in Soul Society with the Fake in Karakura Town, and when this happened, the Arrancars who had passed out with deep wounds were also transferred along to Soul Society. Orihime Inoue, who came from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society through a Garganta with Rukia Kuchiki to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki who had finished his battle against Sōsuke Aizen was led by Emilou Apacci and quickly began healing their wounds there.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221-222 After returning to Hueco Mundo via Garganta, Harribel and her fraccion look upon the destruction that came from the various battles that took place.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 221 The Arrancar are greeted by Kukkapūro, the Hollow dog, whom they instantly recognize as Yammy Llargo's companion. It is in this area that Sung-Sun and the others could feel what was left of Yammy's reiatsu and determined from it that the powerful Espada fought with all his might before dying. They then realize that the Adjuchas hollows have detected their presence and will soon arrive, as they are now able to approach Las Noches due to the absence of the powerful Espada. All four are clear that it wouldn't be long before the normal fighting of the Hollows in Hueco Mundo would begin again. Harribel becomes distressed at the concept as to prevent it was her reasoning for joining Aizen but now it would return and she could not stop it from happening. Sung-Sun suggested that now that Baraggan Louisenbairn was dead and Aizen was gone that Harribel should rule Hueco Mundo in their place. Mila-Rose and Apacci agreed that it would be the best course but Harribel disagrees explaining that a fake sun could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo, and all that is truly needed is the silent darkness. Harribel then begins to make her way toward Las Noches with her loyal fraccion following behind intently.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; pages 230-231 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Following the Vandenreich conquest of Hueco Mundo and capture of Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose appear at the Jagdarmee camp as the unit's leader, Kirge Opie, is selecting Arrancar to abduct.Bleach manga; Chapter 487 pages 18-20 Apacci and Mila Rose begin to argue, prompting Sung-Sun to go challenge the Jagdarmee and Kirge alone, calling her comrades "monkeys". Apacci and Mila Rose then insult her for doing so.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 1 Elsewhere, Nel Tu informs Ichigo that the three Arrancar are called the Tres Bestias (3獣神 (トレス・ベスティア), toresu besutia; Spanish for "Three Beasts", Japanese for "Three Beast Gods") due to their fearsome nature. Apacci sneezes and asks Mila Rose if she was just bad mouthing her. Angrily, Mila Rose asks her if her ears rotted away and the two start bickering again much to Sung-Sun's annoyance. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun begin killing the Vandenreich members, eventually leaving only Kirge left. Kirge asks them to surrender, as they and Harribel would be good pawns for their leader, which is preferable to him over killing them. They angrily decline, disappointing Kirge,Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 5-8 who then proceeds to defeat Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 15 Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun regain consciousness while Ichigo Kurosaki is fighting Kirge, and they summon Ayon. Ayon attacks Kirge while he is explaining the Quincy: Letzt Stil to Ichigo, surprising him. Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun tell Kirge that he is still fighting them, and they command Ayon to attack him.Bleach manga; Chapter 491, page 15-17 When Ayon glances back towards the three, Sung-Sun has doubts if he's worried about them. Apacci insists he shouldn't worry about them and instructs him to attack as she explain how their arms create him to Ichigo and the others.Bleach manga 492; Chapter 492, pages 1-3 She watches as he beats Kirge to the point of snapping his neck. When Apacci boasts, Sung-Sun is stunned to see Kirge attack her and snapping his neck back into place. He insists he has to report his findings back to his leader before requesting that they all die.Bleach manga; Chapter 492, pages 13-17 Powers & Abilities Cero: Sung-Sun has the ability to use a dark pink-colored Cero.Bleach anime, episode 221 Sung-Sun charges her dark pink Cero with her right sleeve and fires it with her left.Bleach manga, chapter 330, page 15 - 16 Sonído: Sung-Sun is able to use Sonído efficiently. She proficiently caught Rangiku Matsumoto off guard by appearing behind her and managed to slash Matsumoto's arm instantly with her Zanpakutō.Bleach anime, episode 224 High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a Fracción, Sung-Sun has a high amount of spiritual power. Her spiritual power is pink.Bleach anime, episode 224 : Sung-Sun has a special ability, with Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature.Bleach manga, chapter 336, page 1 - 2 This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 21 Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and it's their pet.Bleach manga; Chapter 336, page 3 But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 3 : Sung-Sun sheds her skin, which proceeds to envelop a dome-shaped area around her, rendering the space invisible and concealing those within.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, pages 7-8 The technique works through a combination of optic camouflage and a barrier of Reiatsu that blocks sensory abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 9 Zanpakutō . Sung-Sun conceals it within her sleeve. When drawn, it appears to resemble a sai.Bleach manga, chapter 334, page 15 *'Resurrección': Anaconda's release command is . When she releases her Zanpakutō, she has a pink glow around her, similar to the color of her Cero. In her Resurrección form, she resembles a nāga, a female's torso with a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Snake Manipulation': Sung-Sun has shown the ability to protrude snakes from her sleeves, as seen in her assault against Yamamoto. It appears that Sung-Sun's snakes also have three pink dots behind their eyes.Bleach manga, chapter 339, page 4 Censorship In the manga, Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci summon Ayon by tearing off their left arms.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 19-21 In the anime, however, they simply hold out their left arms which fire a red beam that becomes Ayon.Bleach anime; Episode 224 But it is seen later on that they do not have their left arms and instead have red auras to cover where their arms would be.Bleach anime; Episode 225 Quotes *(To Emilou Apacci and Franceska Mila Rose) "Would you please stop bickering, both of you. When you raise your voices like that, it only makes you look weak."Bleach manga; Chapter 282, page 2 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Female Category:Numeros